koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Coalition
The Coalition (連合軍, rengō-gun), also known as the Resistance Army, is a band of warriors who joined together to fight against the Hydra in Warriors Orochi 3. The group is initially formed by Sima Zhao, Hanbei, and Ma Chao under the guidance of Kaguya. They return to the past for the purpose of preventing the deaths of other warriors and to weaken the Demon Army. As the game's story progresses, the future Coalition eventually grows to include nearly every warrior involved in the dimensional realm's conflict. When the army reaches its full potential, the group's founding members are appointed as the leaders for the final battle. Ultimate says their combined efforts slew Hydra and the group remains relatively intact. Their trust in one another is tested when Tamamo creates doubles of their current members to wreck havoc. Once the deception is cleared by the mystics, they eventually repay the mystics by traveling back to the past to restore the Divine Mirror. With the true villainous mastermind clear to them, they band together to defeat and seal Kyūbi. Groups Leaders *Kaguya *Sima Zhao *Ma Chao *Hanbei Takenaka Warlords *Cao Cao *Liu Bei *Sun Jian *Nobunaga Oda *Shingen Takeda *Kenshin Uesugi *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Ieyasu Tokugawa Mystics *Taigong Wang *Fu Xi *Nuwa *Sanzang *Zuo Ci *Shennong *Yinglong (in the past) *Heavenly Emperor Demons *Da Ji *Shuten Dōji *Nemea (half-demon) *Rachel (half-demon) Sima Zhao's Regiment *Zhang Liao *Taishi Ci *Wang Yuanji *Zhuge Dan *Sakon Shima *Yoshitsune Minamoto *Masanori Fukushima *Liu Shan *Ayane *Nagamasa Azai *Kiyomasa Katō *Zhang He *Xingcai *Oichi *Nene *Jiang Wei *Katsuie Shibata *Keiji Maeda *Masamune Date *Xu Zhu *Sima Shi *Mitsunari Ishida *Diaochan *Sima Yi *Cao Pi *Zhenji Ma Chao's Regiment *Ma Dai *Pang De *Kunoichi *Huang Zhong *Zhou Tai *Guo Huai *Yukimura Sanada *Ranmaru Mori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Lianshi *Cai Wenji *Benkei *Ryu Hayabusa *Kanetsugu Naoe *Toshiie Maeda *Guan Yu *Cao Ren *Sun Quan *Xiahou Ba *Joan of Arc *Lu Meng *Zhao Yun *Zhang Fei *Tadakatsu Honda *Hanzō Hattori *Aya *Xiahou Dun *Guo Jia *Zhuge Liang *Dong Zhuo Hanbei's Regiment *Xu Huang *Jia Xu *Huang Gai *Deng Ai *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Kanbei Kuroda *Sun Shangxiang *Xiaoqiao *Ding Feng *Xu Shu *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Kai *Musashi Miyamoto *Bao Sanniang *Goemon Ishikawa *Wei Yan *Meng Huo *Zhurong *Himiko *Achilles *Motonari Mōri *Zhou Yu *Sun Ce *Daqiao *Nō *Dian Wei *Mitsuhide Akechi Other Members *Guan Suo *Xiahou Yuan *Seimei Abe *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Motochika Chōsokabe *Muneshige Tachibana *Ling Tong *Yuan Shao *Gan Ning *Yueying *Kojirō Sasaki *Sterkenburg *Sophitia *Lu Bu *Momiji *Kotarō Fūma *Ina *Zhang Jiao *Gracia *Guan Ping *Okuni *Lu Xun *Pang Tong *Zhong Hui *Wang Yi NPC Members *Wang Jing *Zhang Ming *Sima Yan *Ma Xiu *Ma Tie *Sima You *Cheng Ji *Cheng Cui *Wang Chen *Wang Tao *Qui Ben *Shi Bao *Hu Zun *Han Zong *Huan Jia *Yukinaga Konishi *Iemasa Hachisuka *Tsumeki Ikeda *Ittetsu Inaba *Xiahou He *Hu Ji *Zang Ba *Sima Wang *Shigekore Kimura *Shigeharu Kuwayana *Motomori Naito *Nagahide Niwa *Xu Sheng *Su Fei *Song Qian *Shen Dan *Tsuneoki Ikeda *Yoshitaka Kuki *Ujinaga Narita *Ujinao Hōjō *Ujikuni Hōjō *Munenori Yagyū *Shigekata Togo *Chen Wu *Iehisa Shimazu *Yoshihisa Shimazu *Toshihisa Shimazu *Shigeie Uchida *Korenobu Yufu *Hua Xiong *Yan Liang *Zhuge Jin *Hidemori Sengoku *Kotarocho Teramusa *Jia Chong *Tang Zi *Quan Jing *Yue Chen *Zhang Zhao *Lu Fan *Tsurasada Totoki *Ahui Nan *Jinhuan Sanjie *Dong Tuna *Yang Qiu *Cheng Yin *Shigenaga Honjo *Nobutsune Sanada *Yoshimasa Oika *Magoroku Saika *Morishige Tsuchihashi *Ujiyoshi Horinouchi *Terumoto Mori *Xu Yi *Motoyasu Mori *He Jin *Gongsun Zan *Ju Shou *Chen Lan *Wen Chou *Lei Bo *Yoshihisa Amago *Fan Jian *Bao Su *Meng You *Dailai Dongzhu *King Duosi *Hu Lie *Hu Fen *Xu Zhi *Chikanori Suibara *Yu Jin *Yi Ji *Wang Ping *Zhu Huan *Sun Shao *Ma Liang *Zhou Fang *Zhu Zhi *Zhang Qiu *Cheng Pu *Quan Zong *Ujiteru Hōjō *Han Dang *Kazumasu Takigawa *Haruie Kakizaki *Jiang Ji *Cao Chun *Dong Heng *Bian Xi *Ujimasa Hōjō *Zhu Ran *Yue Jin *Ma Su *Fa Zheng *Meng Da *Man Chong *Lu Jian *Yu Fan *Ma Zhong *Li Hui *Toshimitsu Saitō *Naotsune Endo *Tsunechika Kaho *Han Sui *Chen Qian *Ma Long *Liang Xing *Nobutada Oda *Nobumori Sakuma *Mitsuharu Fuwa *Fei Yi *Nobuchika Chōsokabe *Hidetsune Tsukushi *Nobuyuki Sanada Enemies *Orochi *Kiyomori Taira *Sun Wukong *Gyuki *Dodomeki *Diamonback *Tamamo/Kyubi Opponents *Susano'o *Nezha Category:Lore